


Making Choices

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them begin making choices, and soon they realize that their world has become something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Choices

They've been searching for a year and at times it seems like it would be easier to give up the fight. To give in and get out of this revenge situation.

She's still as volatile as ever and at times Clay feels like she's about to blow.

All they are really left with are choices.

She has the same choices he does, although he has a few more.

Does she kill him? Should he kill her before she tries?

She debates killing the team when Jensen continues to try and hit on her, tells herself she's not flattered and she would end them just to get to him.

He debates killing Jensen because Aisha is _his_ and then reminds himself that Jensen is Cougar's and possesses the social skills of a hyperactive chihuahua.

Despite their volatile relationship they do make some choices together.

They choose to continue their little dance, to continue to fuck, to continue to fight.

It's been a year and a month when they decide the whole team needs a break.

It's funny to Clay when they all decide the break should occur in San Francisco where Jolene and Seana Jensen have moved to in order to keep safe.

When they've taken over Jolene's and Pooch's for about a week and Pooch starts to look frustrated at the sight of them its Aisha who makes the surprising choice to get their own place.

When he asks her why she says children shouldn't be witness to their fights.

He doesn't mention that they haven't fought all week.

Because it was her choice to move he lets her choose the place despite Jensen's suggestions of what she might choose.

When she takes him to the bungalow which only has one bedroom he is almost stunned into silence.

“Domestic,” he comments in a voice that isn't raspy and confused, no matter what Aisha might tell the guys later on.

Aisha shrugs. “Rent controlled, and the owner won't give us any trouble.”

“Did you threaten him?” Clay asks her, trying not to sound too amused.

Jensen was the first to learn Aisha didn't appreciate feeling like she was being made fun of.

“Yes,” Aisha replies bluntly.

“So one bedroom?” Clay murmurs, glancing at her with a smirk on his face and one eyebrow arched. “Am I sleeping on the couch.”

“No.”

And just like that the choice is made. They're living together, pretending its temporary when its what they've been doing for over a year.

Clay has even begun to think she might kill not him.

  



End file.
